


Undertale: Genocide Run

by zenri53



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dark, Dark Humor, Fuck it lets kill everyone, Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Genocide, I'm sorry but I am terrible with commas, SHUT THE FUCK UP CHARA, Sad, The correct way to kill an undyne, fuck the fourth wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenri53/pseuds/zenri53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) I'm pretty sure this book is first POV and in the story you are Frisk.</p>
<p>2) The items Frisk picks up stays with them even if they die/reload/total reset. They can drop them but can only get them back if they total reset and get them from where you originally get them</p>
<p>3) Even though they beat the pacifist run the game resets anyway shortly after they leave the Underground they see the credits roll by on what would happened if they could actually get to the Abovegroung</p>
<p>4) The timeline won't total reset as long as they don't tell it to and as long as they don't free the monsters from the Underground getting the supposed "good ending"</p>
<p>5) This is the first time Frisk is doing the Genocide Run</p>
<p>Warning!! this will get dark and fast.1)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I'm pretty sure this book is first POV and in the story you are Frisk.
> 
> 2) The items Frisk picks up stays with them even if they die/reload/total reset. They can drop them but can only get them back if they total reset and get them from where you originally get them
> 
> 3) Even though they beat the pacifist run the game resets anyway shortly after they leave the Underground they see the credits roll by on what would happened if they could actually get to the Abovegroung
> 
> 4) The timeline won't total reset as long as they don't tell it to and as long as they don't free the monsters from the Underground getting the supposed "good ending"
> 
> 5) This is the first time Frisk is doing the Genocide Run
> 
> Warning!! this will get dark and fast.1)

Here we are, on top of this damn mountain yet again. Looking at the sun I feel it mocking me. I have my fake smile plastered on my face. Inside I feel I'm dying, knowing that in a few minutes I'll have to re-introduce myself to my dear friends once again. But this time' there will be a lot more dust involved.

Everyone leaves one by one, but I ask Sans to wait. I tell Tori to meet me at the foot of the mountain. Silently in my head I say, "See you in the ruins in a few Goat Mom."

Sans is sitting on the cliffs edge, dangling his bone legs and feet over the ledge. He looks up and asks, "Whats got you so down clown?" I sigh and say,

"look Sans, I'm gonna be straight with ya (yet again). The world is about to reset." His eyes go dark. I'm used to this reaction. I've seen it many times before. He knows, he has always known I had the power to reset the timeline. He can feel it inside me.

He looks over at me, his dark eyes boring into my soul. At least they used to. They don't effect me anymore, this conversation is like clockwork to me now. I've gone through it I don't even know how many times. But this conversation will be different, I've finally snapped a little inside.

"Why kid? why are you resetting we're finally here, up top, free."

I look angrily at him, "I wish I could stop it. But this world won't let me loose. Be glad you lose your memories everytime this damn timeline resets. I wish I had that luxury." His white irises pop back into existence. His face shocked,

"Kid I'm so so-" I interrupt, mocking him,

"So sorry, I had no idea, blah blah blah, etcetera etcetera. I've heard it all before Sans." He looks at me hurt.

"Do you remember anything from the old timelines Sans?" He shakes his head.

"Good, then I won't be in trouble when this is all over." He gives me a questioning look and I give him a dark one,

"I'm sorry bud, but I have to do this."  
He has a scared look on his face now and is about to stand up but it's too late. The world resets.

Floating in the void, I stick up both middle fingers as the credits roll by. I say under my breath, "Fuck you Toby." I see "Papyrus" going down the street in his car and "Sans" going past him on his tricycle. I see "Undyne" kiss "Alphys" and "Onionsans" in the ocean. Then I finally see "Me" in bed as "Tori" brings in her Bscotch pie and leaves it on the floor.

I prepare myself for the dodging section of the credits. My soul glowing red becoming visible over my body as the credits start to come after me. I dodge fluidly none able to hit their mark as I weave between them expertly. It helps having a few hundred years of practice dodging monsters attacks.

When the credits are done I see a program of Flowey pop up. I know thats not the real him, in his flower form he has no care for mercy and would never say those things. Begging me not to reset. A mockery sent by Toby he knew I was trapped and knew I knew he had control over this world and that the world in the credits was fake. 

The only way for those monsters to live on was to not give up and reset the timeline. But if I didn't, if I gave up and never reset I could leave everyone dead and me floating in the void for eternity alone. 

After the mock Flowey is gone I'm teleported to the menu screen and see all the sprites of my friends. Sighing and crying a little I push total reset.  
The instant I touch it I'm back in the flowers. Sun shining on my face. I get up and walk into the room with Flowey.

"Howdy, you must be ne-"

"Asriel, cut the shit and let me through."

"Ohhhh, so fierce this time." He evily smiles at me,"What are you planning my dear Frisk." 

"You'll figure out shortly." I walk past him I would have trampled him if he hadn't moved out of the way screeching. I feel his confused stare on my back as I walked away.  



	2. Dust In the Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this book originally on my watt pad account. My user name on it is also zenri53.

I walk through the door and I nearly walk over Toriel. She jumps back surprise all over her face and apologizes furiously. I tell her it's all right and she starts her usual routine of introducing herself and where I am. I let her talk and tell her my name. I might as well do her this favor before I kill her.

She walks me through the first few puzzles till we get to the dummy. I stare at it and it stares back. I know there is a ghost in there. I take my stick and give it a good whack. Toriel gasps in surprise as the dummy falls apart. I look back at her and smile. Her hands start to tremble. 

I extend my hand and she nervously takes it. We continue forward and I let go of her hand gently because I know my first official kill is coming up. I let Toriel get a few feet ahead while I slowly and carefully fall behind. 

I jump a little when the battle starts there he is the little froggit. I take my stick and say I'm sorry as I stab it through the chest. It croaks a little sadly before it puffs into dust. I quickly hurry to catch up with Toriel. So far she suspects only a little of my true intentions, but she chooses to ignore the signs.

She takes me to the long hallway and she leaves me there after I walk through it. I wait a few minutes for her to get far ahead of me. 

When I'm ready I walk through the door. Phone already in hand and finger over the accept call button. I press it instantly after I walk through the door I say, "Talk to me Goat Mama" She laughs at that and just hangs up. Works everytime.

I dont need any of the monster candy. I made sure to fill up my inventory with Bscotch pie from my last run so I go straight to hunting.

~Time skip~

Well here I am, I grabbed the toy knife and red ribbon. I hid the toy in my sleeve and put the ribbon in my hair. I just threw away my bandage and stick. I won't need the stick since I have to kill all the dogs now. 

I sigh, this is really depressing. But I need to do it if I'm to keep any of my sanity. I know that sounds ironic but you'll understand later. I swear I'm not crazy yet. 

I walk to her house and see her coming right on cue. "Hi Tori!"

"Hello my child! How did you get here? And without a scratch!"

"Lets just say I'm good at puzzles." I smile brightly at her and give her a big hug. Bringing down her suspicions of me even more. She walks me in and gives me my pie. I eat it then and there because I simply have no more room in my inventory, and I go to bed. When I wake up I ask her the questions that will make her go down stairs. This is her final moments in this timeline, sighing I follow her.

We meet at the door after going through the whole go upstairs deal and the fight commences. My soul glowing over my body once again. I dodge all the fireballs she throws at me and spare her. She is quiet and sends more fireballs. I dodge again I know all of her attacks so I do it with the grace of a cat.

I keep spareing her till she is about to let me through this is when I strike. When she is at her most vulnerable. I pull out the toy knife slowly and carefully. I quickly strike she's down in one hit. I quickly run and slide over to her as she falls I catch her. Putting her huge head in my lap.

She coughs up dust from her already disintegrating insides and looks up at me with wide shocked eyes. I pet her white fur softly while tears stream down my face. Comforting her in her last moments. She looks like she is about to say something but she chokes and turns to dust.

I cry for a few more minutes, but then I remind myself I can bring her back. I am filled with determination to get through this hell as fast as I can. 

I walk through into the room ready to face Flowey. I see him in the middle of the room. I walk forward. "So this is what you had in mind." He laughed evily. "You're starting to act like Chara." 

"I'm not turning into Chara I am just trying to feel something again." A few tears slip through my defense.

"Just keep telling yourself that Frisk."  
Then he was gone. I sigh and walk through the hall that leads outside getting blinded by the snow as I walked out, which still confused me because there was no sun down here. I always just assumed magic was what lighted the underground. 

I turn towards the bush and wave. "Hey Alphys, you may not want to watch this. You are not going to like this show." Laughing sadly I walk away.


	3. Bone men

Before I walk forward I save, knowing who is about to pop up. My main skeleman sans. This is gonna be rough. I don't even know how I'm gonna approach him. Hence why I saved. This is gonna take a few tries. I walk forward and see the branch I walk over it and hear it crack a few seconds later, then I hear his foot steps.

I make it to the bridge. Welp here goes nothing, maybe I can surprise him and get him right off the bat. NOPE. Right when I slash at him he dodges, looks suprised and confused for a second, looks back at me, hurt? and stabs me with a bone straight to the heart. Well that went how I expected it would.

Round two, ding ding, right when I get to the bridge I turn around and say, "How's it going Sans, my main skeleman." He looks taken aback by this, 

"Wh-what? How do you know my name?"

I take his hand and squeeze, the whoopy-cushion goes off but nobody's laughing. Well this is awkward. I then laugh nervously ahhh hell, this isn't how I imagined this would go down.  
I pull out the toy knife again and give a slow slash. Easy enough for him to dodge. He stabs me again which is what I wanted. Can't go back to my last save without being sent there through death.

Round three, now I just want to mess with him I'm used to pain by now I barely notice it now-a-days. I turn around and say with a big smile, "hey Sans, you know that lady you tell knock-knock jokes to. Well I just killed her this is her dust." He is shocked but then his eyes darken. "I'm about to kill everyone in the Underground. Everyone you and I both love." His eye turns blue, and he shoots me with a Gaster blaster. This is kinda fun.

A few more times I mess with him and then I get serious. I finally did what I should have done in the beginning and just acted normal I turned around and shook his hand I couldn't laugh. I just looked at him somberly. "Hey kid you could at least emote at all." I give him a weak smile. He fidgets nervously. 

"Ummmm, anyway follow me." I follow him to his post .

"Quick behind that conveniently shaped lamp." I stay put.

"Ooooor not, thats okay too, I guess."  
And here come Papyrus as energetic as usual. He gasps,

"Sans! Is that a human?!"

"I-I thinks so" Ow that hurt, but I don't blame him.

"Wowie!" And he walks away.

"Well that went better than I though it would." Sans said but I just walk away. 

I walk to where the box is and pull out the Tough Glove and I drop the dusty toy knife. I don't deposit anything because I don't need to. I still have Alphys's phone that she fixed for me which is why I slap my forehead and say, "Oh my god, I am such an idiot."

I then drop the Red Ribbon and Tough Glove. I pull out my knife I picked up a few timelines ago and the locket. "Well this will make life (err life taking?) easier.

I continue forward a bit, knowing Snowdrake is about to come up. I always liked his jokes, until I heard them all over and over again. I run up to him and we battle I slash him once in the face with my Real Knife and he is dust on the breeze.

I skip forward humming a song that seems familiar but I don't really know and see Sans and Papyrus again. They do the whole, is that a human, no it's a rock bit.

"Oh my gosh Sans, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, am going to be part of the Royal guard, wowie!" Silently in my head I hear, "No Papyrus, you are not." I shudder.

"Is something the matter human?"

"Nah Papyrus, I'm fine thank you."

"NO PROBLEM HUMAN, IS TOO SMALL OR TOO BIG FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Again the voice says maliciously "Oh yes, there is." I'm starting to get a little worried. But thankfully they got through the rest of their speeches and have left.

~Time Skip~

"Hello snowman"

"Hello Human, would you please take a piece of me with you on your travels." I take the piece and eat it in front of him.

"Oh you are sick." In my head "Oh sir, you have no idea." I then keep taking pieces while he begs me to stop, till he is nothing more than a useless pile of snow. I still am full of pie in my inventory so I simply threw all the pieces away. I walk away from the snowy mess.

~Time skip~

Well I killed everything in this part of the woods I proceed forward until I get to Papyrus's first puzzle. 

He starts to explain the puzzle but I heard it all before and I feel like having fun with him. So I walk forward and complete the puzzle without shocking him. He is completely stunned.

"Human! How did you finish my puzzle so easily?"

"I've had a lot of practice." He just spins away. I walk past Sans.

"You could at least pretend you haven't done it before kid." I look over and give him a sad smile. He didn't like this at all and was starting to get nervous. Always so observant, can never get anything past him.


	4. Empty Towns Dusty Roads

I continue on my way hunting down all the monsters in the area. I've beaten all but one of Papyrus's puzzles so far, to his dismay. 

I walk up the bridge and stop. There they are my two favorite bone heads. Papyrus is standing there all confident while Sans just has a worried look on his face. For a skeleton he sure shows a lot of emotions. 

I wait for the trap to fail and Papyrus to get flustered and leave. I walk past Sans but he grabs my arm with his bone fingers tightly gripping me.

"Ow" I said without emotion not really feeling the pain that was supposed to be there. He looks up at me his eyes black.

"If you continue like this and fight my brother. Kid you're gonna have a bad time." His eye turns blue a little and he teleports away.

Well that was unsettling. But I was expecting it, I feel bad for what I have to do but I have to do it. It's not like they are dead forever. I can bring everyone back whenever I want. But I have to get through everyone else first. So, filled with determination I walk forward and into an empty Snowdin. 

The town is completely empty besides my yellow friend waiting by the Christmas tree. I don't walk into the shop because I don't need anything. I have yet to be hit by a single attack, so I haven't needed to use any of my pie slices.

"You should kill the yellow one." I hear in my head and think in response, "Shut the fuck up Chara." 

"Oh, so you did know it was me hmmm?"

"Of course I did you little snake." All I hear is evil laughter as I walk to the end of town. As I pass my little yellow friend I wave and smile they smile back. 

I make it to the end of town. Taking a deep breath of the fresh cold air, I breath it out hard. I mentally prepare myself for what comes next. Filled with determination I walk forward. 

The fog engulfs me as I slowly walk forward. Hating every step I take. I am not looking forward to killing my little meatball. But this is exactly why I'm doing this.

I stop as I hear the wind whistle through his bones as the fog clears up.  
Hands in my pockets I say, "Hey Pap how's it going."

"Hello human, I the great Papyrus have something to say."

"Pap you always do." I laugh softly

"Be that as it may, this is important. I know what you have done. You have killed everything in the forest and made everyone run. But I still believe that if you try hard, you can be good."  
I take a step forward not wanting to prolong this.

"Hold still please while I say this." I take another step.

"Please, I can be your mentor, I can teach you to cook, and how to be good."I take another step. Crying a bit.

"I see you are approaching. Is it to accept my offer with a celebratory hug." I take another step. "Very well, I shall accept you with open arms." I run forward into his arms and hug him.

He encloses me in his hug breathing out an excited "Wowie! I actually did it. Undyne will be so proud. I knew you could be good if you just tried." I pull him down a little and wisper,

"I'm done being good for now." He gasps as I bring down the knife I had positioned behind his neck. I slice off his head in one swipe. His body disintegrated around me as his head falls into my hands. 

Tears are streaming down my smiling face as he says, "Well... that was unexpected. But I still believe in you."

"I'm so sorry Pap, but this had to be done. Don't worry though you'll be back in a few hours." His eyes go dark as he turns to dust. Clapping my hands together to get most of his dust off I walk forward.  A few minutes later I hear a blood chilling yell of anguish in the distance behind me, "PAPYRUS!!"

Crying hard I walk into the the area that usually holds Sans in the sentry post and the two monster kids, but not surprisingly only the yellow one is here. Wiping my tears away I say hi as I walk past they say hi back and go back to their playing. I don't need to say much for them to follow me later.


	5. Silent Flowers

I walk into the next room and hide in the tall grass. I hear Undyne stomping around up top waiting nervously for Papyrus to pop up. But she soon realized that nobody will come. I hear her shout in anger as she goes to look for him. "But she'll never find him. Isn't that right Frisk? All she'll find is a pile of dust in the snow!" I growl and think loudly in response "God damnit Chara, I told you to shut the fuck up. You are not taking my body!" Evil laughing, "we'll see about that." And they fade away again.

I walk out of the grass and wait for monster kid to come out. They rush out and jog in place out of pure excitement from seeing their idol.   
"Oh my gosh, she was right there. If only we could have gotten her attention." I sigh, what was I gonna do with this kid. "Kill it" "SHUT THE FUCK UP CHARA" More evil laughter.

The kid runs to go do whatever they do when they go away and I continue forward. Surprisingly the bridge seeds are already in place. I'm very confused by this but shrug. Less work for me. I hunt down all the creatures in the area till there is nothing living left. Just a fine layer of dust all over the field of grass. I continue on to the cave.

Walking through, I look up at the ceiling to admire the glowing algae. This place was always my favorite. So beautiful and full of hope and dreams. Now all it's filled with is despair and silent echo flowers. 

I don't know, I kinda like it better this way; nice and peaceful. So peaceful in fact I lay down and do what Nabstablook showed me. I lay down silent, as the universe slowly took over my mind. 

I hear Chara cursing in my head. The universe is fighting them a little knowing they shouldn't be there. Sadly though the universe didn't fight too much it just annoyed them to the point where they were screaming at me to get up. I sigh and get up, the universe recedes. I continue forward.

As I walk through the caves I cut down whatever I find alive. I look in every crack and crevice till I find them all. I went through the hole in the wall again suprised to find it already knocked out, and go to the dock area. I see the signs but I ignore them; I already know them by heart.

I go on the piece of drift wood that they use as a bridge across and float over to the other side; skimming my hand across the warm water.

When I get to the other side I prepare myself for the run across the bridge, with Undyne throwing spears at me.  
I take several deep breaths and start running. She sees the movement and the deadly dance begins.

I roll, jump, and flip my way across the bridge. She growls in annoyance and throws more and faster but I'm used to this and just do my gracefull dance faster. "Mettaton would be so proud." I think laughing. "Too bad you have to kill them too." "You know chara, you are really getting on my nerves." "No, I'm just taking them over." "No you are not!" I growl in annoyance. 

I make it to the end of the bridge and run full speed into the grass. I find yellow kid and position them where I need them, and move a little to the right. Undyne comes charging through and picks them up. She looks at them, then puts them down huffing angrily, and walks away. Works every time.

I walk out of the grass, yellow kid following me running around excitedly yelling, "SHE TOUCHED ME, SHE TOUCHED ME. OH MY GOSH SHE TOUCHED ME. YOU ARE SO UNLUCKY, IF ONLY YOU WERE STANDING A LITTLE TO THE LEFT."

I hug them and said oh my gosh you are so lucky. "Stab them, stab them now!" I feel my arm twitch. That freaked me out, I let go of yellow kid and ran. Them asking me where I was going I think in my head, "What the hell was that!" Chara just laughs in response. This is not looking good.


	6. Lots Of Walking

I enter shaking into the room that Sans usually has his telescope in. It is here but he is not. I'm not suprised. I continue forward onto the pathways over the water; intersecting one another. The first time I went over these I got confused, but now I know it like the back of my hand.

I walk past the silent echo flowers that usually hold a passing conversation. When I'm past the islands I come into the room that usually holds Onionsans. Oddly enough, they're not there. I wonder how they could have gotten out. 

I continue forward feeling a bit lonely. "You can talk to me." "Nope"  
Chuckling they ask, "Awww, why not?" I ignore them.

I walk into the room and find Shyren. She's hiding in her corner like usual humming her little tune. I walk up behind her and hum, "hum hum hum huummm hum." She looks back at me suprised and hums, "hum hum hum huuum hummm." She smiles at me and I smile back a tear running down my face as I cut her down, turning her to dust.

I continue forward. I know the pattern to open the secret door, but I don't need Toby's pet's residue. Damn filthy mutt. So, moving on I grab an umbrella and make my way to yellow kid.

I splash through the puddles. But when I see the reflection of someone wereing a green and yellow stripped sweater I stop. I think, "Thats not my reflection." And I hear in response "It will be soon." I run away from the puddles scared out of my mind. I drop the umbrella but I don't care. I keep seeing in each puddle a flash of green as I run.

Yellow kid sees me and runs after me.  
"Ahh the prey is coming." "NOOOO." I make it to the cliff and climb up. I pant heavily from the long panicked run. "You do know you can't run from me right?" "leave me alone demon." "Nah, more fun to see you suffer." 

I sit down and rest a little before I meet up with Undyne again. Sooo not ready to run and dodge right now. I hear yellow kid yelling asking if I'm okay. I yell back, "sorry, I got the living hell scared right out of me."

They yell back panicked, "WHAT! is something down here, should I hide?" 

"Nah" I yell back, "It was all in my head." I laugh a little. "Nice pun, I see Sans is rubbing off on you."

"Okay, I'll see you later then." They yell back as they leave. I get up a little bit later, ready to face Undyne. Walking forward I take a deep breath and release it. Here we go, and I take off running.

Spears come in droves as I run, jump, and dodge. My grace always as equal to that of a cats. Yelling angry swears, she puts more into her attacks. I laugh, this is the most fun I've had in awhile. She did all of this in the old timelines but never with this ferocity. Probably because she knows I've been killing everyone. 

Huffing, I make it to the end of the maze and walk back so she can send me down to the dump. She throws down the spears and I fall. I get up from the flower bed and slosh through the mucky water. Going around the corner I see the angry dummy.

I walk past him and stop at the entrance. He flies over and floats above the water. "So, you think you can ignore me huh! Well think again!" He pauses and looks at me closer. "WAIT, you're that thing that destroyed my friends body so he had to leave it! GOD DAMN IT WHO DO YOU THINK YOU FUCKING ARE..." He keeps going on for awhile till something weird happens. 

His body starts to vibrate and glow. "Wh-whats happening!" He transforms. He then becomes, (to my surprise), the Happy Dummy.

He laughs happily. "Thank you human. with your help I have fully merged with my body." I give him a weird look and slash him. He turns to dust. "You'll thank me later." I tell his dust.

I walk through the entrance and am at the road that can lead me to Nabstablooks house. I turn right and move onto the roads I need. I don't need any items so I don't go to see the talking tortoise. 

I walk into the room with the glowing mushrooms and touch each one. I walk the glowing path till I get to the room of lanterns. Knowing the path so well, I don't bother with them and walk it blind.

I continue on till I can't go any further and wait for Undyne to show up. She comes and talks about how they need seven human souls and blah blah blah. She starts forward, spear in hand and yellow kid pops out excited then confused. 

Undyne grabs their cheek and pulls them to safety. "Smart fish lady." I hear Chara say. I sigh at hearing their voice again and take the now glowing path up.


	7. Sea of Lava

I walk up the path and turn right. On the end of the bridge I wait. Up comes yellow kid. They ask me something they have never had to ask me before. "D-did you kill everyone and make my friends and family leave?" Looking down I say, 

"Undyne told you to stay away from me for a reason bud." I look up without emotion into his scared eyes. "So you did?!" Sighing it out I say, "yeeeeeaaahhh" I smile at him, "Go home kid, I don't want to have to hurt you too. If I did I would have followed the demon in my heads advice awhile ago." I pull out my dusty knife in example. 

We look at each other for a few minutes no one moves. Sighing I turn around and walk away. I yell over my shoulder, "Be careful getting off of the bridge, I don't want you falling off." Laughing sadly I walk away.

I know I should have killed them, but I didn't want to give Chara that satisfaction. I continue on till I get to the entrance of the cave and I look up.  
"So you think just because you spared the kid I'll forgive you for killing everyone else?" 

"Nah" I yell back "I just didn't feel like giving the demon in my head that satisfaction." She takes off her helmet and yells back "What?" Laughing I yell at her to get down here so we can fight. She starts to laugh and says, "Prepare yourself human for Here! I! Come!" She jumps down and the battle commences. 

She throws me a spear to dodge with and I get positioned for the fight. My heart turns green and we begin our deadly dance. I have an evil plan that I'm kinda thinking Chara implanted, but I don't care. It is EPIC. If I could, I kinda feel I would high five them, and then stab them.

I dodge her first wave of spears and I spare her. She yells,"Don't you spare me." I yell back, "Don't worry, I'm just getting ready to give you the death you deserve." She replies "we'll see about that!" She sends her next two waves I dodge and spare her and my heart turns red. I take my chance and run through the entrance of the cave and keep going.

She used to be faster than me but over the millennia I have gotten a lot faster. We race to Hotland and pass the sentry point where Sans usually is asleep. I run over the bridge and wait.    
She comes panting over the bridge and falls onto her stomach. She moans "No, not like this." I reply, "Don't worry your not gonna die of heat exhaustion." She looks up at me, "In fact, I'm gonna throw you in the sea." Understanding floods her eyes. "No, no, no" she keeps going as I walk over to her. She tries to get up but her armor is to hot and she is too dry.

I reach her and whisper in her ear, "Just be happy you can die." Her eyes widen as I push her over the bridge. She falls and lands in the sea of lava below us. I see her shatter into dust as she falls in. I hear her death scream just before she does.

I go over to the water cooler and grab a cup. I go back over to the bridge and throw it in. When I turn around I see the Otaku herself Alphys. Me and Chara both say at the same time "Oh, shit."

She stands there, hands over mouth tears streaming down her face. "Y-y-you killed her. H-h-how d-d-did y-you k-k-kill her."

Sighing I said, "Alphys, I told you not to watch this." She asks,

"What are y-y-you?" I reply "Something that could have came right out of your anime." I leap forward and stab her right in her already broken heart. She screams out "UNDYNE!" As she is reduced to dust.


	8. The Show Begins

I walk into the lab noticing the lights are off and there is dramatic music playing. Chara asks, "What the fuck is going on." "It's just Mettaton, don't worry I know how to speak his language." I strut forward and pose dramatically. A light is shined upon me. Another light shines on Mettaton who, rose in hand is waiting atop a piano that was never there in any other timeline.

"Hello sassy evil one. The audience, at least whats left of them, have to know, why are you doing these treacherous acts."

I accent my words with different poses, "Is this story not a magnificent one? Full of betrayal, murder, and heart break."

"Yes, this magnificently terrifying show you have made, is something I can't help but marvel. You play your role so well. Such determination in your eyes, so much fire in your soul. I feel your internal struggle even now. Your every movement is art in itself, so graceful and light. Everytime you kill someone, I wish to look away, but I cannot, for your movements are mesmerising." I reply, gracefully bowing,

"I could only wish to be as glorious as you Mettaton." He nods his approval his whole body moving from the act. 

"Yes my darling, this is true but you are having a horribly beautiful go at it. But you have made one fatal mistake. You have murderd my beautiful fans and my ratings have gone down. For this you must be punished." I look around, not sure if we were to fight now or later. I get my answer when Mettaton yells,

"In the next episode darlings, me and this beautiful demon are going to have a fight to the death. So please, my dearest veiwers, do not die by their sexy hands. For you will miss the fight, of a lifetime. Till then my beauties." They fly out of the room and the lights come back on.

I hear Chara fake gagging. I laugh as I leave the lab. "Whats wrong Chara can't handle the drama." "What the hell was that?" "It's called, putting on a good show." "Why didn't you flip his switch there and kill him?!" "Because that would have been boring. Now shut up I know what I'm doing." "Oookkaaayyy." I shake my head.

I walk onto the conveyer belt and wait for it to drop me off on the other side of it. I get off and go to the steam plates. I hop around on them getting to the next level. I have always loved these things. They are just so fun. 

When I get to the part with the lasers I notice they are already off and the puzzle that I am supposed to move the boxes around and shoot the ship was already done too, so I move on to where I usually meet up with Mettaton to do the cooking show but he is not there either.

Well this is boring, I think but then I remember I am supposed to be hunting anyway so, I go back to the lab and make another sweep through. The first monster I find is TsunderPlane. I slash them with my knife and they crash down in a great ball of fiery inferno. I was not expecting that, but I loved it. Hearing screams of pleasure and excitement in my head, I figure Chara does as well. So I go find another one.

I find one a few minutes later flying aroun and stab it. Chara screams in excitement ready to see the plane explode into a huge fire ball. When it does I laugh and clap enough for the both of us. I don't even care that I'm killing them.

Going to find another, I instead I find a Vulkin. Annoyed I walk past it, slashing without even giving it a second look. Eyes searching for another plane.

~Time skip~

Sadly, we have killed everything in the area. Disappointed to find there were no more planes to watch explode, we continue forward.


	9. Together

We are walking back to Mettaton's cooking show area, when the two black knights approach. "So Undyne failed huh?" The dragon asks, and the rabbit replies "Don't worry Undyne, we'll like, revenge you."

The battle commences. We polish the dragons armor till we get all the dirt off. Without the protection, the armor gets too warm and he takes it off. Bunny, as planned, gets flustered and we tell him to be true with his feelings. The dragon asks, "What do they mean bro?" The bunny replies, 

"Look num 02, I like you. Like, like like you. The way you move the way we fight in unison." The dragon looks at him and asks, "What?" The bunny gets worried and tries to back out but the dragon tells him, 

"I like you too. After this fight do you wanna get some nice cream?" They stare at each other, lost in their own little worlds. Chara says, "now!" And I stab the dragon, turning him to dust in front of his partners eyes. 

The bunny screams, "NOOOO!" And falls to his knees, grabbing at the dust. "How could you?!" Laughing and after a few seconds of watching him suffer, we stab him and put him out of his misery. 

Skipping forward, I start singing the ghostly song that I was humming before. I now remember the words to it. I know I have never heard it before, so Chara informs me it was a lullaby their mother used to sing them to put them to sleep. Fitting then, for what we are doing now, I sing it louder.

We skip our way past the scenic veiw of the core and get into the elevator. I choose level 3 left and it lifts us up. "So whats the plan for Muffet?" Chara asks. "you'll see, be patient." The elevator opens.

We step out and walk past Muffet's bake sale station and webs. I prepare the knife by putting it up my sleeve. We look over at the webs and walk over. I tear them out and put them up my other sleeve. "What are you planning?" Chara asks. I reply "something bad." We laugh evily.

We walk into the dark room, we hear the crawling of spiders on the wall. Walking forward, we get slowed down and eventually stopped by web. Expecting this we don't struggle and wait for Muffet. 

When she finally appears she says, "look at what we have caught in our webs my dears. A disgusting, spider torturing, human." She comes forward and walks around me, kettle in one hand, a tea cup in another. The rest of her arms are behind her back folded together.

She tells me how someone has put a handsome price on my head, and how she could do a lot of stuff with that money. While she monologues, I slip the knife out of my trapped arm a bit and slice the web slowly and carefully. 

Free, I then quickly throw the webbing in my other sleeve over the monster and wrap it around her, trapping her effectively in her own web. Chara catching on to my plan and starts to laugh. She screams for help from her friends but we take some spare webbing and throw it over them and when they are caught, we start stomping on them. I pause gasping and clutch my eyes, they are burning for some reason. I notice my movements are a lot quicker and more fluid.

She yells in anguish as she watches, trying desperately to get free. She yells at the rest to run. They all stop and turn to her. If they could cry they would be. We take this chance and net half of the rest. Watching us stomp on their brethren, the half that we didn't get, scream in anguished defeat and run.

We turn, smiling sickly sweet towards Muffet; our glowing heart making a menacing glow over our body. She calls us a lot of not very nice names as we walk over. We get to her and speak, I notice Chara's voice is combined with mine, so when I speak, there are two voices speaking in unison. "Whatss wrong Muffet caught in your own web." We laugh and it sounds absolutely terrifying and possessed. Which I guess I am so that makes sense. 

"So what iss it you ssaid we disssgusting humansss do?" Our combined voices make our s'es hiss a bit. "We tear sspiderss legss off and torture them hmm? Iss that what you ssaid?" We tear one of her arms free and extend it out in front of us. We examine where her arm meets her torso and take out my knife, and ask, 

"Sso if monsterss don't bleed and turn to dusst when they die, what happenss if we cut off a limb?" She tries to struggle, but gets herself even more tangled in the web. We put the knife to the base of her arm and slice.

She screams in pain as the appendage falls to the floor twitching. After a few seconds it stops and starts to cave in on itself turning to dust. We go to the next arm, then the next. Each falling and disintegrating and earning a blood curdling scream. 

When she has no more arms and passed out from the torture, we cut off her head bored. Her head and torso join with the six other dust piles and we continue out of the room.


	10. The Show Ends

We walk out of Muffets room and walk into Mettaton's back stage area. Curious if he is gonna show up, we walk forward knife extended. Sadly no, he is not here either. Sighing we continue on to the MTT hotel. 

Knife still out, we looking at my reflection and I gasp almost dropping it. The whites of my eyes are black and my irises are glowing red. "Wh-when, h-how did this happen?" I ask Chara, they reply "When you excepted my help with Muffet." "So that's why my eyes burned, looks bad ass if I do say so myself." We laugh together, knowing I don't say anything myself anymore and we continue forward. 

We turn right on the four way and go up the steps to the hotel. We walk through, not needing anything so we head straight for the core. Walking through the entrance, we check the elevator and it works, so we get in. We go to the room that Mettaton is usually in when we can fight.

Thankfully they're actually here. Knife extended we walk forward feeling a little giddy. Mettaton speaks first, "Hello darling are you ready for the f-..." He stops and gasps seeing our eyes "Darling! What happened to your beautiful eyes!" "Well, you did call uss a demon. Lookss like you were right." 

"Oh my gosh, your voice, it's haunting. It sounds like two voices are coming out at the same time and fighting for dominance. It's wonderful, it adds just the right touch to the horrible character you are making yourself out to be. But sadly now you must die." They transform into Mettaton NEO.

The fight commences and Chara tells me to go straight for the exposed soul. I follow their orders and run forward our body feeling lighter than normal. I run much faster than I expected possible. All Mettaton probably sees is a blur coming at them. Not expecting this, they forget to protect their weak spot and we strike home. 

Pink fluid spurts everywhere as we pull the knife out. He buckles over and falls onto his stomach. "Well, this was not the finale I was hoping to give my fans." He explodes. "Well no oness watching anyway, we killed them all." Walking forward we accidenly step in the pink fluid and make a trail of pink footsteps to the elevator. 

We go up and I think to chara "Well that was boring, I was expecting more of a fight." Chara replies, "He was built more for entertainment. Alphys probably tried her best, but she was too gental a creature to make anything threatening." "Yeah that was probably it." We step out of the elevator and into the grey city.

Walking up the long grey walkway to Asgore's house, we look at the silent city. "Where do you think everyone's hiding?" I ask Chara. They reply, "I have no idea." 

We make it to Asgore's house. We walk in and turn right, I was curious to see what would be in the mirror. We walk up to it and there I am, but my reflection was translucent and there was someone else where my reflection stood, someone with a green and yellow stripped sweater. "Hey look, it's me, Chara." "So thats what you looked like human huh?" "Yup." 

We walk away from the mirror and head down stairs and find Flowey waiting for us. "Hello Chara, I've missed you." "Oh Asriel, what did you do to yourself. Your a weak little flower now." Disgust was in our voice.

"I died trying to save you and came back as a flower somehow." I gasp suddenly as a bunch of memories flood into my mind of them as children growing up together. "You were so cute together." I think to Chara. "Shut up" I laugh at their embarrassment. 

"Can you even do anything in that form?" Chara asks through me. "Not much but I can still help." "How? That form is so pathetic." He looks hurt by the question. "I can do what ever you need me to do. Just like old times." "Well last time I told you to do something you failed. Now we are standing here because of that failure." 

Tears are starting to come out of Flowey's eyes "Don't you start crying, you're already the most pathetic thing I have ever seen. Now your just annoying me."

We walk forward towards Flowey "And I always told you what would happen if I ever felt this towards you." Flowey blanches and sucks back into the ground in fright. Shaking our head we continue forward into Judgement Hall and save.


	11. Sans

We walk forward and stop. Sans teleports in front of us, he has his hood up so I can't see his face very well. Hands in pockets I say, "Hey bud." I say without Chara. I wanted to talk to him one on one with them just listening.

"Been busy huh? Made quite a name for yourself." He removes his hood and I suck in my breath. He is wearing his brothers scarf/cape. I feel my sins crawling on my back and take a shuddering breath. 

"Whats wrong kid? Remember something," his eyes go black, "or someone?" He looks over to the window.

"Ya know 'kid', it's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this kids like you, should be burning in hell." He says naturally. "But before we do this, a quick side note. I noticed your eyes have changed. Mine can too." He growls suddenly and swipes his hand over his left eye and when it passes his eye is burning bright blue and the fight begins. Oddly we start to float as if we were back in the void. Chara calms my worries telling me it is just our combined powers joining even more.

He turns my glowing soul blue and throws us against the wall with his magic. He summons a huge wave of bones and throws them at us. We dodge narrowly by jumping off of the wall as if it were the floor. He releases us and we are barely back to floating when we have to fly through a bunch of bones going up and down at top speed. Suddenly there are gaster blasters surrounding us and we dodge narrowly as they blast in criss cross order.

Breathing heavily we fly top speed up to the roof and land on our feet upside down, we push with our legs full force cracking the ceiling. Knife outstretched, flying towards him. We're about to hit him when he smiles and teleports a few feet away. We crash into the floor leaving a big crater. He takes this chance and fills up our back with sharpened bones.

We pop back into the room and walk back to meet Sans again. He teleports in front of us and I say, "Well, we weren't expecting this to be easy."

"Sounds like I'm doing my job correctly. Ready for another go?"

We roll our shoulders and crack our knuckles. "Ready when you are sugar daddy." He stops mid swipe from changing his eye to blue and looks up at us startled. I take this chance and run at him. He dodges narrowly and laughs. 

"Well, nice trick there kid." I turn around and smile at him and his eyes widen. Not knowing your eyes flashed to normal for a split second you ask "what?" And feel your body move itself running at him and slashing. Chara feeling their grip on you slip has resumed their spot and is now back in your voice and slightly controlling your movements.

Shaking our head I get back into the fight. Saying while dodging his next attack "You know SSSanss I really am ssorry all of thiss had to happen." Chara says using my mouth "ha, I'm not." "Shut up I'm trying to talk to him." He takes the bait 

He asks while dodging our attack, "Waddaya mean? You obviously planned to do this and dived head first into killing everyone." He summons a bunch of gaster blasters and shoots them. We accidentally run into one and was charred a bit, finally able to eat a piece of Toriels pie. We take it out and look at it, again I feel my sins crawling on my back. My eyes flash into existence again, but just as quickly vanish. Sans notices. Finishing the pie I say, 

"Do you honestly think I enjoyed killing everyone? Do you think I did this for fun? Do you really think I'm some sick freak who likes causing others harm?" I started to shake in anger and flew towards him knife extended, screaming from all the raw emotion I was feeling. He dodges my sloppy attack easily.

"You know kid we could finish this right here and now, just throw down the knife and we can stop this." I freeze and think back to all the millennia I have been down here, and think of the original reason of doing this. 

I was going to kill everyone so I would feel guilty and maybe remember my real love for them not the bad one. I was starting to hate everyone. They just kept doing the same damn things over and over. It was like a play on repeat and I was the only one watching. But looking at this, this is not what I wanted. My eyes turn back to normal and I am crying. I run forward throwing down the knife. It clatters onto the floor.

I'm a foot away from him when I jump into his arms hugging him crying and shaking. Somehow I get "I'm so sorry Sans." Past my sobbing.

"Hey, hey, shhh it will be all right." He hugs me back, then stabs me. I sigh then chuckle, wiping a few tears away I say, "well, I deserved that. Don't worry, 'I sniffle' I'll fix this." I give him a bloody kiss on his cheek bone. Then falling down fade back into the void.


	12. Hello, I'm in Control Now : }

I look at both portals. The one on the right is the one that will reset everything and the one on the left leads back to Judgement hall. I look through at the scene in Judgement Hall. Sans is looking at my body and seems to be crying blue flaming tears.

I turn right and think "I'm fixing this."  
"The hell you are!" My eyes burn back into Chara's and my body is thrown into the left portal. 

I fly through and land with a thud. My body gets itself up and it walks forward. I try to stop, but I can't. I try to do anything, but I can't.

My body stops and Sans teleports in front of us again saying, "Kid, why are you ba-..." he looks at us "Oh." Chara runs my tongue over my that are now pointed and shows me some of my now red hair. My pupils are slit like a cats and my nails are long, black and pointed. I feel something heavy on my back which I realize later are a pair of leathery wings. Chara looks down so I can get a view of their skinny long tail with a sharp arrow head like end.

They say out loud my voice no longer mixing with theirs. "So this is what happens when two human souls mix. I like it." Sans looks horrified. 

"W-what did you do to the kid?" Chara looks at Sans with a disgusted look on what used to be my face.

"The 'kid' is still inside of me but they can't interfere now." Sans looks angry.  
I wonder why I mean, I killed all of his friends and most without Chara's influence. 

"They were about to reset and you didn't want to get thrown out and abandoned again huh? You finally have a chance to have a body again and you didn't want it to get away from you." How does Sans know all this stuff.

"Hey kid if your still in there and can hear me. You are probably confused right now. I lied about not remembering the old timelines. I forget a lot from them, but I remember enough to know this isn't you and for whatever reason you decided to go nuts, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and think it must have been a damn good one. But for now I'm gonna kick your friends weird ass." 

"It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like this, things like you, 'both his eyes burst blue' SHOULD BE RETURNING TO HELL!" He buckles over and groans in pain. Spikes rip apart his jacket his face elongates and turns into what appears to be a gaster blaster, his bone hands grow and sharpen, his feet rip apart his slippers as they grow as well, a long bone tail sprouts from the end of his spine. When he is done he looks like a giant bone wolf. His brothers scarf/cape still wrapped around him neck. 

He growls and his chest bursts with light as he charges and then releases a beam of blue light. Chara sees this coming and flys faster than anything could ever dream, to the roof and perches on it upside down. "Well, well Sansy. Had a trick up your sleeve huh?" They reach for where we usually keep the knife and curse loudly when they realized I never picked it back up. They dodge again as a wave of sharpend bone flys towards us.

They kick off of a pillar and dive towards him. Without the knife they do the next best thing and sucker punch him, making him fly into the air from the force. He corrects himself mid air, jumps off of the wall he was about to hit, and flys towards us. Claws and jaws ready to rip apart whatever was caught between them.

Chara tries to fly away in time screeching, but Sans catches their tail in his mouth and whips his head around, then down throwing us into the floor. He puts a bone paw on our chest and makes a deep distorted chuckle as he charges and releases another beam of light on us. Blasting off what was once my head but now Chara's.


	13. DETERMINATION!! \(0-0)/

They walk my body through the portal and back into judgement hall. Sans teleports in front of us yet again. Growling he says, "Look kid, I know you're in their, so you better pump up that damned determination of yours and fight for your body. I can't keep this up forever."

With that said, he transforms again and lunges at Chara. Curious as to see if I could, I start focusing on moving my left pinky, it doesn't work. Growling in frustration I try again, it doesn't work. I put everything I have into it, feeling my soul burn from the strain. I feel my pinky twitch. I feel disheartened, all that to twitch my picky. But now I know I have a chance to do something.

I'm doing this all while they were clashing into each other. Sans blasting giant laser beams at us and Chara dodging and punching. It is pretty safe to say that in this form, he has more than one health.

I think and try something else. While Chara was flying out of the way of a beam, I use what they are already doing and work with them but manipulate the act a little. I make their wings dip a little more than they wanted and they almost run into a wall. 

They growl in annoyance while I laugh in success. Seeing they are distracted Sans sends another wave of bones at us. Chara tries to dodge but I make it so they get their wing punctured by a bone. Blood splatters the floor below us and while they are distracted with the pain, I take my chance and make the wings close, dropping us out of the air.

We crash into the floor and Sans 'as planned' pins us. While Chara panics, I use it to my advantage and force out, "S-aa-n-s d-d-don-t k-il-l usss y-y-et."  
He looks suprised and the blue charging in his chest dims. 

I take advantage of my crappy hold over my body and fight Chara mentally for control. I scream as my mind feels it is being ripped in half from the two forces trying to lay claim on it. My eyes burn as they flash from Chara's to mine. 

Finally using all the determination I have ever had to muster, I push them almost fully back and struggle to hold them there as I scream at Sans to kill us now. Not needing to be told twice he disintegrates our body with a single blast. We are thrown back into the void. Not taking any chances I throw us into the portal that will fix this mess while Chara screams no.

We are floating in the deep recesses of the void while the timeline resets itself. I suddenly feel the universe all around me as it violently notices the intruder in my mind. We are in their territory now and Chara knows it. I can feel Chara's fear as they feel the universes full attention on them.

I scream in thankful pain as the universe tears them out of my mind. I see their essence in front of me, wearing their green and yellow stripped sweater. Their eyes a normal human color without the aid of our two souls mixing. They look pissed.

I see the universe throw their soul back into the recreating world like the trash they are. I thank them even though they are not a physical being but closer to an enforcer of natural order. Being a thing of naturalness and not an intruding parasite, the universe leaves me alone. The force is also taking orders from Toby so I get a special pass of their judgement, which for the first time I am glad.

I watch the world reset while tears of joy fall from my face. Knowing everyone will be alive and well in a few minutes and that the thing in my head was gone, fills me with determination. I promise to make every single one of them happy when I get back in there fooorr... 'I look over at the reset counter Toby put in for me' the hundredth and twenty seventh time.


End file.
